


囚禁之窗

by Marionettemirrordeku



Category: mha
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 21:12:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18836878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marionettemirrordeku/pseuds/Marionettemirrordeku
Summary: > 职英黑咔×无个性警察久←两人均已成年> 黑咔预警> R18，强制性爱预警，有道具，落地窗play> 未成年勿入





	囚禁之窗

绿谷出久醒来时爆豪不在家，想来是上班去了，他恼怒地看着身上各种青紫的痕迹，也不去寻找根本无法寻到的衣服，不顾身上已是清爽的感觉，直接走到浴室装了满满一池的冷水将自己浸入其中。

他拼命地搓着布满青紫痕迹的皮肤，就算是搓到破皮，一阵阵刺痛的感觉从伤口传来也不能让他停止动作。

过了不知多少个小时终于清洗干净后，顶着一身几乎没有完好皮肤的身子来到洗手池旁，在看见那面昨日映射出丑态百出的自己的镜子时，更是拳头紧握，重重地撞击在镜面上，镜面纹丝不动，他却因为反作用力向后退了几步。

指关节迅速泛了红，绿谷握着剧痛的拳头泪水不知何时布满了整张带着婴儿肥的脸庞，他的头低低的，被刘海的阴影遮住看不清神情，嘴里不停小声低喃着。

“好恶心好恶心好恶心，好脏好脏好脏！”

待情绪稍稍平静下来后，他简单的洗漱了一下便到床上拿起被子将自己团团裹住，走到客厅将窗帘拉开了一小条缝，坐在落地窗边看着楼下的景色。

爆豪的公寓不算高，处于三楼的位置，地面上的情景可以清晰地印入眼睑。

过去，他没有一次这么的渴望那片冷灰色的水泥地，因为只要伸出双脚就能踏上，这么多么稀疏平常的一件事，而今他却不行，无论怎么敲击这扇玻璃窗都无法破窗而出。

这是绿谷第二次觉得无个性竟是如此痛苦。

他环顾四周想看看有没有什么能破坏这扇看起来破绽百出的落地窗，却什么都没有发现，周围除了家具就是家具，杯子是塑料的，冰箱中的炸猪排饭是包在锡纸的，没有！什么都没有！

愤怒悲伤的感觉令绿谷的精神有些混乱，他任由身上的被子滑落在地，赤裸着身子肆意破坏着，搬起矮凳疯狂地砸向窗户，推着沉重的餐桌向着窗户的方向冲去，胡乱的将微波炉的电源拔掉，用最坚硬的部分敲击着窗面。

绿谷觉得自己疯了，或者是他的幼驯染疯了，他像疯子一样肆意破坏，破坏着将他囚禁起来的男人的家，至于后果会如何，已经不是那一团浆糊的脑子能思考的，他想破坏，将这个让自己无法逃离的屋子破坏殆尽。

等他回过神时，客厅里已经没有一件完好的家具与物品，塑料杯子被他摔出了裂痕，像是精心准备的炸猪排饭洒了满地，陶瓷地面一片一片的油渍刺目得可怕，玄关的鞋柜不便挪动却也倒在地上，里面的皮鞋散落一地。

蜷缩着身子呆在完好无损的窗户旁，因为怕被外面的人看到自己赤裸着身子，依旧只开了一条小缝。

不知在冰凉的地面上坐了多久，绿谷只觉得自己浑身僵硬，腰椎更是因为来自地面的寒意而无法直立，正在这时又是那一声已经不陌生的“咔嚓”声。

“咔哒”一声。

玄关的门缓缓开启，开了一个小口后似乎碰到什么障碍物。

开门的人显然没有什么耐心，他用力将门推开，“砰”的一声巨响，是大门撞击墙面的声音。

将自己裹在窗帘里的绿发青年身子一颤，僵硬又恐惧地望向门口，与那个已经立在门口的人对目相望。

爆豪在看见公寓内惨状时眉毛一挑，猩红色的眼眸微微眯起，倒是难得的没有马上生气发怒。

他反手关上门，将屋内杂乱的一切隔绝在那扇坚固的大门内，无人能看到。

回到房间看了一圈，房间内没有什么物品，床铺有轻微挪动过的痕迹，显然，因为过于沉重而无法移动。

被电子锁锁上的衣柜因为固定在地面与墙面上纹丝不动，锁也没有被撬动的痕迹，看来破坏者在破坏时还是保留着点理智，并不是理智全无。

出了房门，看到依然将自己裹在窗帘里，或者说巴不得跟窗帘融为一体的绿谷出久时，爆豪一步又一步地缓慢踱步而去，随着他皮鞋落地的声音，窗帘轻微地一颤一颤的。

脚步声终于停止，爆豪也停下了鼓起来的窗帘面前，他缓缓抬起手，手掌放在窗帘上，五指猛地握紧，用力向下一拽！

整面窗帘飘忽忽地落了下来。

绿谷一怔，他整个人空白了片刻才想起来要逃，刚爬起来却因为腿脚的酸麻又跌坐下去，皮肤接触着冰凉的地面泛起一阵阵鸡皮疙瘩，想要再次爬起来，却因为腰椎无力而无法动弹，只能眼睁睁地看着金发男人迎面而来。

爆豪不紧不慢地走到绿谷面前居高临下地俯视着他，接着身子下蹲，单膝跪地，伸手钳住了软乎乎的下巴。

“不过就是去上个班，你就能耐了啊，废久？”

绿谷死命摇着头，因为恐惧，他的眼里泛起生理性泪水，爆豪将渗出眼角的泪舔去，舌尖划过太阳穴落在发热的耳廓中，在耳洞四周细细舔舐着。

粘腻明晰的水声在耳膜旁炸开，令人毛骨悚然，青年想逃，却被压在玻璃上动弹不得，现在的他无法思考两人的动作是否会被窗外的人看见，他只想逃，逃得远远的！

“唔……”

撞向玻璃的感觉并不好，绿谷痛呼出声，而爆豪却像没听到般舔舐着暴露在眼前的已经布满吻痕的脖颈。

“你不是很有力气吗？”

爆豪侧过头去扫视了一眼乱糟糟的房间讽刺着。

手下的皮肤一片冰凉，可见这人在外面不知呆了多久，地上撒了一地的饭菜也能知道青年今天又没吃饭，他眉头轻皱，抚摸背脊的手劲不自觉地加重，而绿谷也只是咬着牙不让口中的痛呼溢出。

“废久，你还不知道吗？从进了这扇门开始你就是我的所有物了……”

“我不是！我才不是小胜的所有物！”

爆豪话还未说完，绿谷额头抵着玻璃，紧闭着眼大喊着打断。

“呵……”

手下破皮的触感令男人有些恼怒，恼怒青年不懂得爱惜自己，也恼怒他怎么都不愿意承认已经属于自己的事实。

“看来，我还没让你认清事实啊……”

嘶哑的嗓音停顿了片刻，猩红的瞳孔盯着一整片没有半点伤痕的落地玻璃窗落有所思。

“既然你这么喜欢这片窗，那老子就在这里干你好吗？让窗外的所有人都知道你是怎么在我的鸡巴下呻吟，让路过的行人都看到你淫荡的身体，如何？”

“不，不要……”

绿谷惊的身子止不住地颤抖起来，他想要转头求饶，脑袋却被死死抵在玻璃上，他瞪大了眼睛盯着因下班高峰期而人来人往的街道，圆圆的大眼睛里布满了恐惧，刚才没有注意，现在他害怕了，他害怕底下的路人会抬头。

这里是三楼，楼下的路上一抬头就会看到他浑身赤裸地贴在玻璃上了。

「不要不要不要！！！」

青年在心中疯狂地呐喊着，身体更是剧烈地挣扎，但一天没摄入食物和水份的身体哪里能跟现在热门英雄爆心地对比呢？

他没有思考为什么爆豪完全不怕自己的面容暴露会招来什么样的社会舆论，只是徒劳地挣扎着。

看着在手下如同濒死的小动物般挣扎的绿谷出久，爆豪的嘴角咧开一丝恶劣的笑容，他决定不告诉绿谷这片玻璃窗是单向透视玻璃的，里面能清晰地看见外面，而外面却看不见屋内的任何情形。

松开压制，抓起不远处滑落在地上的润滑油，又将腿软得只能蜷缩在地面的绿谷揪起压在玻璃上，单膝将一边的大腿顶起，单手按住不停晃动的脖颈，拿着润滑剂的手，准确无误地对准了露出一点的红肿后穴刺了进去，将粘稠的润滑液尽数挤进，等瓶子空后随手向后一扔便掉在了乱糟糟的地上。

透明粘腻的液体从不停收缩的穴口顺着大腿根向下蔓延，爆豪伸手将流出的液体在大腿处涂抹开来，皮肤一片滑腻。

“不要……”

绿谷的嘴里低声呢喃着，他的低语一直没有停下过，男人却也不闲烦，只是轻笑一声将手指探进湿漉漉的穴口进行着扩张，虽然他粗暴，却也不想真正的见血，对他来说性爱可以体现爱意，可以宣誓主权，可以作为痛苦而又甜蜜的惩罚，但是如果见了血，一切的意义都不一样了。

随意扩张了一下确定不会受伤后，他两只手环住绿谷的大腿将人往上一抬，手臂的肌肉猛然鼓起。

瞬间的失重感令青年只敢两手扒在玻璃上以防摔倒，而眼睛却又惊恐万分地盯着其他建筑物与路上的行人。

他害怕极了却又无法挣扎开来，只能颤颤巍巍地全身都贴在玻璃上，只依靠爆豪的两只手作为支撑。

肿胀的龟头在红肿的穴口玩耍般地划着圈圈，酥养的触感由下半身传上来，令绿谷么屁股忍不住晃了晃。

“你这个骚货，嘴上一直说着不要，却这么迫不及待吗！啊！”

男人故意将龟头浅浅插入穴内，又“啵”的一声拔出，绿谷难受地轻哼出声，感觉后穴内部逐渐有种瘙痒的感觉顺着方才被进入的地方蔓延，不过他依然咬紧下唇不出声。

爆豪像是玩上瘾了一般，一直浅浅地刺进，又马上拔出，原本紧闭的穴口因为不断重复的动作微微开了个小口。

绿谷难受得轻扭腰肢，穴口不自觉地蹭着一直抵着他屁股的硕大阴茎，甚至有时会偷偷沉下腰去，却在发现自己动作时猛然回神，将腰部抬起，想要远离那根不断戏弄着他的阴茎。

“呵……”

湿热的气体喷在绿谷的耳廓上，绿谷轻喘着抵在玻璃上，面庞前的玻璃已被口中呼出的气体晕染得一片雾白，他依然害怕着窗外有人看见自己的姿态，远处的建筑物是否有人看到他不知道，但是行人似乎都赶着回家无人抬头，他轻轻地松了口气。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！”

就在身体稍稍放下之时，支撑着大腿的手突然松了力气，布满青筋的阴茎就这样直直地撞入他的直肠，因为害怕他尖叫出声，手指更是慌乱的在平滑的玻璃上想要抓住什么。

“出去！出去！啊啊啊啊！”

惊恐还没消去，爆豪就用力地冲撞起来，绿谷的身体随着环着自己大腿根部的两只有力的手一起上下起伏着，胸口不停地摩擦着玻璃，娇嫩的乳头不停的在玻璃上摩擦着，不知何时像着了火般烧着，也高高地挺立了起来。

充血的两点因为感到灼热而更想跟冰凉的玻璃窗接触，他不停地扭动着上半身，是为了将乳头的温度降下。

男人不知何时松了一只手，让青年的一条腿脚尖勉强着地，他用力顶撞着湿热的肉穴，空闲出来的那只手掐着富有弹性的腰部缓慢的向上摩擦着，最后将手横在玻璃和乳头之间，每次挺动时乳头都会蹭到布满薄茧的手心。

“唔……恩……”

呻吟声终于从那已被咬出痕迹的唇中溢出，绿谷的眉头紧皱，似乎想要克制声音却不能，他将身子稍稍向后靠去，像是不想让胸口肿胀的乳头再次蹭到男人的手心，却没想到离身后的男人更近了，进到体内的阴茎进得更深了。

“小骚货，没想到老子还没怎么样，你就这么迫不及待了，你是迫不及待的想让窗外的所有人都来看看你被男人干得乳头都勃起的模样吗？”

骨节分明的大手瞬间拧上红肿的乳头，食指和大拇指夹紧肉粒不停地搓揉拉扯着。

“噫……啊……啊……哈……难……难受……”

青年左右大力地摇晃着脑袋，呻吟得更大声了，乳头传来的快感，让他本就半硬的肉棒彻底勃起，正抵着玻璃摩擦着，身下的玻璃窗被蹭出一道一道粘腻的水痕。

“难受，我看你是巴不得所有人都听到你浪得要死的叫声吧！”

爆豪在绿谷的后颈处大力地咬了一口，一圈牙印不稍片刻就显现了出来，他干脆左手也放下伸到青年胸前拽住另一边被冷落了许久的乳头用直接扣弄着。

胸前的快感令青年忍不住向前挺起胸膛屁股后翘并且疯狂的扭动着，身下摩擦着玻璃的肉棒也也不断积蓄着快感，身后更是一次比一次更加猛烈地顶弄着前列腺。

他要疯了，被强烈的快感以及可能被发现的羞耻感逼疯了，双唇无意识地张开着，口水顺着嘴角滑落，又因脸贴在玻璃上被挤得变了形而蹭得到处都是，覆着雀斑的苹果肌也覆上了一层薄薄的水渍。

身体不停地与镜面摩擦，发出有些刺耳的声音，这时候却也没人觉得刺耳，不如说在这淫靡的空间中更显得暧昧，宛如一种另类的情趣般。

绿谷出久一直担心着被外人发现落地窗上淫靡的一幕，而爆豪胜己却不担心，他甚至能肆意妄为，他单手又将绿谷的单边大腿抬起，让自己的阴茎更加地深入青年体内，青年为了逃避那根将他戳刺得舒爽不已，强烈的快感由脊椎骨极速向上蔓延的感觉的阴茎，着地的单脚仅用脚尖支撑着，脚背绷得死紧。

另外一只被抬起的大腿，腿根更是紧绷，青年收缩着后穴想要将穴内的不速之客驱赶出去，却将男人夹得倒抽一口凉气，收回不断玩弄着乳头的手，大力拍在了汗湿的屁股上。

“啧！老子以前怎么就不知道你这么骚啊！你就这么欠干吗？！”

“唔……哇！！！”

屁股的冲击导致下半身向前撞去，肿胀的肉棒再次撞击摩擦着玻璃，快感又一次袭上头脑，陆地上的行人似乎若有所觉抬起头来看了一眼，极致的快感夹杂着极度的恐惧令绿谷对着落地窗便射了出来，乳白的浊液将玻璃糊脏了一片又反蹭回到他的腹部。

底下的路人抬起手来感受了一下，似乎是下雨了，他是因为下雨才抬起头来，并没有发现近在咫尺的公寓楼三楼的落地窗前正在发生着多么淫秽的一幕，他抬起公文包放在头上挡雨，匆忙地向前跑去，其他行人们有的也跑了起来，有的撑起了包里拿出的伞。

“你看，刚才那个男人差点发现了哦。”

爆豪故意不说出真相，身下还有一下没一下的顶弄着，故意出言刺激着刚射精完神情放空的绿谷。

“还是说让别人发现就是你的目的？恩？没想到你竟然这么淫荡喜欢被人观看做爱啊。”

随着侮辱性的诽谤话语以及刚高潮完的虚弱感，高热的后穴一收一缩地抽搐着，将爆豪的阴茎按摩得很是舒服。

等绿谷悄悄缓过神来，男人又用力地冲刺了起来，完全不顾及青年还在不应期内，他对准穴内突起一点用力戳刺顶弄，有时候还恶意地用龟头划过前列腺。

身体还在敏感期中，快感又一层一层地叠加上来，绿谷抖得跟筛子一样，他左右挪动着屁股，想要脱离体内不停涌上的灭顶快感，他不想再高潮了，不想再感受快感了，一天没有吃饭的身体太虚弱了，他无法承受，而男人却不理不会，更加用力地玩弄着他。

没有手掌隔着的乳头又一次蹭到玻璃上，玻璃被体温熨得发烫，乳头每蹭到一次，胸口就会止不住地弹跳一下，干渴的口中已经发不出呻吟，只能从喉咙口发出嘶哑的抽气声，泪水糊满整脸跟口水混杂在一起，蹭得一张脸上一塌糊涂。

似乎是感受到绿谷实在没有力气，连垫着的脚尖都颤抖得无法支撑身体的重量，爆豪加快速度冲刺，他快速地挺动着，阴茎涨得更加硕大，两颗卵蛋蓄满了精液。

到了一定的点时，男人停下了动作，绿谷能觉得穴内的阴茎正一跳一跳的蓄势待发，没一会浓稠微凉的精液就往高热的后穴深处射出，一股一股浓稠的精液就像没有尽头一般冲刷着敏感的肠壁，刺激得肠肉不停挪动像是在驱赶外来物，又像在吮吸着龟头想将尿道口中所有残存的精液都吸出。

爆豪在温暖的穴内又停留了片刻才将阴茎取出，在与肉穴分离时发出一声清脆的“啵”声，在寂静的客厅内清晰可闻。

没有了支撑的绿谷瘫倒在地上，他在男人射精时又一次高潮了，玻璃窗上沾染了更多的精液，他的身子一抽一抽的无法停下，愈加红肿的后穴乳白色的液体宛如小溪一般缓缓流出，乳头因为不停地与玻璃窗摩擦破了皮，传出轻微的刺痛感，被自己咬得满是齿痕的唇微启喘气，口水不停地渗出，失了神的祖母绿眼中，泪水由眼角滑落，卷曲蓬松的头发因为汗水而湿漉漉的，刘海贴在了汗湿的额头上。

爆豪将垂在眼前的头发捋了上去，皱着眉头有些头疼的看着屋内乱糟糟的景色，再看一下墙上幸免于难的挂钟，现在六点半，叫保洁人员应该还来得及。

在考虑完一系列问题之后，他又回过头去看着在地面上一抽一抽的绿谷，将人横抱在怀中不让他与冰凉的地面过于亲密接触。

看来，整个房间都得铺上地毯了，不过他还是得小小地教训一下怀中的小废物。

绿谷终于从高潮的余韵回过神时，发现双手已经被带着柔软内垫的手铐铐起，两条大腿被M字形打开绑在胸前，这个姿势令他难受得无法呼吸。

而爆豪正在他的双腿间，手中拿着一根黑色布满一突一突小点的按摩棒在他的穴口打转，看他回过神来，翘起嘴角一笑就将按摩棒捅进了还在吐着精液的后穴之中。

还没等绿谷开口求饶，一个圆圆的口球就被塞到嘴里，他呜咽着用舌头顶着口中的小球，却因为绑在后脑勺的皮扣带而无法顶出，没一会儿，无法吞咽的口水就溢了出来。

绿谷觉得自己累极了，无法再接受任何刺激了，但他只能眼睁睁地看着男人将塞在自己体内的震动棒的遥控器握在手中，特地当着他的面调到最大。

“唔！！呜呜！！”

布满爱欲的身躯瞬间剧烈扭动着，却因为绑在身上的绳索无法如愿。

“呜呜呜呜！！！”

喉结剧烈地上下起伏着，呜咽声不断由口中溢出，泪水从眼里不停滑落，却无法就此让在体内全方位照顾到整个肉穴的震动棒停止，毁灭性的快感不停从后穴传向尾椎，再由尾椎向脑神经传递。

“你再叫得大声点，反应再剧烈点也不要紧，等等保洁人员就要来了，让他看看你这个淫靡的样子也行。”

泪水糊满了带着潮红的脸庞，爆豪看了看时间拍了拍那张湿漉漉的脸，语气中充满了恶劣。

“唔！”

呻吟声戛然而止，绿谷瞪大双眼看着眼前的男人，刚才这个男人都敢把他按在落地窗上肏了，还能有什么不敢做的？

身体剧烈地颤抖着，嘴巴紧紧咬着口中的口嚼，双手也克制着不乱动。

爆豪又嗤笑了一下，将那根已经挺立起来的肉茎用丝带绑住并且恶趣味地打了个蝴蝶结，再搬进带着锁的衣柜中关上柜门。

“你先在这里面好好等着，人应该快来了，如果你发出了什么动静让保洁员打开了这扇柜门，那就不是我的错了哦。”

“！！！”

绿谷不敢动弹，用力制止身体的颤抖，效果甚微而且没一会儿就浑身冒出粘腻的汗液，他低喘着靠在柜壁上，眼睁睁地看着柜门被关上，视线渐渐重归黑暗。

“砰”的一声轻响，柜门彻底关上了，疲惫的双眸缓缓合上。

“叮咚”

是门铃的声音。

“咔嚓”

是开门的声音。

有人说话走动的声音。

扫把接触地面的声音。

家具挪动跟地板摩擦的声音。

……

每一种声音都清晰地印入耳中，每听到一丝声音，他的呼吸便急促一次，神经便紧绷一份，身体的汗液又多出沁出一些，后穴的肠液因为受到的刺激而不停分泌，要不是用绳子固定着，也许早就滑出发出巨大声响，前端也肿胀通红想要高潮，却因为被绑着而无法射出。

疲倦袭上心头，每一根神经似乎都收到了疲惫的讯号，眼皮控制不住地搭拉下来，精神一旦放松，断断续续的呻吟便控制不住的从口中溢出，身体的颤抖也在衣柜中造成了不小的动静。

突然有脚步进到房间的声音，刚放松下来的神经又一次紧绷起来，但口中的喘息声呻吟声却已无法抑制，绿谷绝望地闭上了双眼，等待着审判的来临。

不知不觉中，他陷入了沉睡，就连公寓内的保洁人员是何时离开都不知道。

当爆豪解开密码锁开启柜门时，看到的便是满身汗湿已经陷入沉睡的绿谷，他后穴的震动棒依旧孜孜不倦地运作着，前端因为长期的束缚已经涨得青紫。

男人连忙将缎带解开，涨得青紫的肉棒抖了抖，无处可去的浊液断断续续地流出，高潮中的青年发出了虚弱的轻吟，在射精的过程中依然没有醒来。

“废久，你怎么就觉得我会让别人看到你的身体呢？你只能是我一个人的。”

TBC.

**Author's Note:**

> 玻璃窗单向，外面看不到里面。
> 
> 衣柜隔音，声音单向传播。


End file.
